shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott D. Ren
Scott D. Ren also known as the Boy Genius (天才少年, Tensai Shōnen) is a marine and one of the deuteragonists of Reach For The Sky. He is the biological younger brother of Rio, the adopted brother of Adriana, the newphew of Misty, the grandson of Ranmaru and Izuna along with being the son of Keith and Yukinari. Unlike his older brother who became a wanted criminal, Ren is aligned with the Marines and well known within their ranks as a child genius, similar to how his father was when he was young. Ren's natural talent and gifted intelligence have manefisted itself into a once in a generation prodigy who is both feared and respected amongst the . His ties with the Scott Family has also peaked the interested of several influential government leaders who wish to sieze the young boy's remarkable gift for their own. Thanks to his sharp mind and high aptitude for combat, tactics, and political warfare; Ren was promoted to the rank of captain at the tender age of fifteen years old, an astounding achievement for one so young. Despite being wanted by the Marines and on opposite sides, Ren still holds a great amount of respect for his older brother whom he's admired ever since he was just a small boy. Unlike his sister, Ren not only worships Rio due to his reputation as a fearsome combatant, but also because of how kind and gentle Rio was when they both lived with their parents on Penica Island. Ren's ultimate dream is to face his brother in combat and capture him fair and square, in a bout between brothers. Appearance Main Article: Scott.D.Ren/Gallery Pre-Timeskip 195px-Mahou-sensei-negima-337895.jpg|Ren before the time skip 165px-Mahou-sensei-negima-338400.jpg|Ren before the time skip 2 Ren is a short young teen who looks similar to his brother and father but has an entirely different hairstyle. He has red and dark hair but instead of having it hang out like Rio does he ties the back of it down with a band. He has light red eyes and light tanned skin. Before the time skip, he was usually seen wearing a blue academy suit that had yellow stripes. Along with this, he had a pair of small glasses between his eye lids that he usually kept on when he was reading books while walking. Unlike his brother, Ren dresses in formal clothing quite frequently as his father taught him that men should always look good to impress their superiors. Just like his father and his older brother, Ren seems to be quite handsome even for his age and is constantly in company of girls who think he's adorable. Some of the marines even note that his father Keith was extremely fortunate that his genes were gifted with the power to make such good looking children. His adopted sister Ariana is always scaring off girls who seem to "stalk" him as they want to get to know him better. This fact is even taken up to eleven after the two year time skip, when he has matured and has also gained a few muscles to go along with his good looks. One of Ren's most peculiar traits that many people have noticed and wondered about is the small linear scar located on his left cheek. Many people wonder if it a scar left by his father as he was known for his rigorous training and dangerous assignments that he gave to rookie marines. Ren also possess the same brown shredded cape that his brother possess and his father told him that it is a family heirloom along with the Scott Stone. Post Time Skip After the time skip and now that Ren has become a captain, he has upgraded his academy clothing and now wears a black and normal_l3Bknl.png|A shot of Ren with his hair untied after the time skip yellow Japanese martial arts uniform. Along with this, he wears black flip shoes that reveal the skin of his feet. Along with his clothing, it seems that Ren has gained a few inches in height. Filling his clothing, Ren has gained a few muscles in the process; most likely from the intense training his father put him in during the time skip. His hairstyle has now also changed and it now resembles his older brother's as he prefers to have it stick out instead of tying it back. Many girls have commented that Ren looks incredibly more attractive and handsome by some of his subordinates that he works with. Whenever Ren removes the band from the back of his hair and lets his hair fall down, he looks almost identical to Rio did when he was a bit younger, safe for the fact that Rio's hair was spikier. Personality Ren is a kind hearted young boy, with a very optimistic outlook in life. He always assumes that every situation has two sides, a wrong choice and a right choice and he feels that those who make a bad choice can always come back to the good. Though he is barely a teenager, Ren shows a maturity, well mannered speech, and intellect far beyond his years that is constantly amazing his superiors. On a emotional level however, Ren is still considered a child as since he did spent most of his lifetime in school studying, he is still very soft hearted and childish, almost bursting out into tears if he is called a baby. Ren's knowledge of the world astounds not only his adopted sister, parents, and even superiors, it even astounds a few high ranking marines as well, as when he was a little boy he was able to come up with an almost flawless war strategy at such a young age. People still find it hard to believe that such an intelligent, polite, but soft hearted child could be even remotely related to his older brother, who is the complete opposite of him. Needless to say, if there's a trait that they both share in common with each other, it is their strong willed hearts and devotion to their jobs. Interestingly enough, Ren doesn't just seem to have the knowledge as an adult, he also likes the same drinks and food as them. Ariana usually has to drag Ren away whenever he is snacking on rice crackers or when he is trying to drink coffee. Although, after trying coffee the first time, he calls it muddy water and has sworn never to drink it again, showing his distaste for bland things; a trait he shares with his brother. Another trait that he shares with his brother is the fact that he pushes himself incredibly too hard. In his case, Ren doesn't seem to notice the amount of time and effort he puts into studying and learning about Marine ethics. He spends more time studying than actually sleeping or eating that his sister once caught him dead asleep in the middle of an important meeting, as he studied from the moment he woke up all the way till the moment he slept, not giving his brain any time to rest and absorb the knowledge. It took some good scolding from his sister to let him know what it truly meant to study. After the time skip, Ren has displayed a newfound personality that he never showed before. Now, he acts much more similar to his brother albeit way more politely and well mannered, but still the same stubbornness but also the same way they can command and lead people. Now that he has become a Captain, Ren is high ranked enough to leave Marine HQ and set sail inside the Grand Line. His father's intentions were to have him become high ranked enough so that he could be transferred to the New World, but instead his father left his post and came to train Ren and his sister for two years, toughening him up in the process. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Despite being in a family full of people with monstrous strength, Ren didn't seem to inherit his father's and brother's physical strength, but instead learned their technique and skill at fighting. Even though Ren does not possess the raw strength his brother does, he is almost as dangerous as him after the training he received. His father taught him advanced martial arts stances, techniques, and counters that were have said to have come from the Mahora Tribe that he did not teach his brother, as he felt that he could become powerful without them. Ren's hand to hand combat was clearly shown to be amateur when he first started training along with his sister, but after two hard years of applying the theory of what he learned into his training, he became a much more gifted fighter in a few months, and by the time two years had passed, he was disarming and defeating Commodore ranked sparring partners with ease. It was even confirmed by Keith that Ren is far stronger than both himself and his brother Rio when they were both his age. Physical Strength One of things that is most peculiar about Ren is that he does not have the same demonic strength as his brother and father, and opted to learn and fight more like his mother and sister who both rely on speed and technique. However, he does truly possess a fraction of their strength as evidenced when he stopped a captain's punch that was aimed at him with a finger, albeit he was extremely pissed off because he insulted his older brother. Agility Ren's aptitude for speed and quickness far outweighs his physical strength. Keith, his father noticed this and opted to train Ren on more speed based techniques, which originated from the fighting style of ranked marines; Rokushki. Ren's agility continued to increase until it was finally able to catch up to his father's (though, he was holding back) and he has become a force to be reckoned with. Haki Interestingly enough, Ren did not possess or was shown to possess any of the three types of Haki pre time skip, but it seems that after his training he has a good grasp of the two basic ones. Whether he has the third is still unconfirmed. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation'' -'' It was revealed that Ren possess Kenbushoku Haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments - It was revealed that Ren possess Busoshoku Haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King - Unconfirmed Rokushiki Geppo During the two years that Ren spent training with his father, he learned and has perfected his Geppo to quite an extent. Ren's Geppo looks much more focused and skilled compared to that of most World Government agents. Ren uses this technique quite often to travel distances and increase his mobility. Keith knew that Ren was more adept at using techniques that were more inclined to speed and agility, and so he focused on training Ren's legs so that he could perform Geppo much more efficiently. Ren has also developed variations of the Geppo that fit his style of battle, such techniques include: Magnum Geppo (マグナムジャンプ Magunum Geppo) is a variation of the Geppo technique that Ren created during his training with his father. Ren continuously jumps in a zigzag formation at such a high rate, that it looks like Ren becomes a blur when he moves. The Magnum Geppo is a move that Ren uses to catch his opponents off guard and they can’t follow his movements fast enough to keep up. Rankyaku The only Rokushiki technique that was strictly an offensive move that Ren learned. Because of the intense training his father put him through, Ren's legs are strong enough to create a powerful projectile of air that can slice through a great majority of materials. Not only defensively, Ren has actually created a few defensive based techniques with this style which has earned him quite the reputation as a Boy Genius. Soru Out of all of the Rokushiki techniques, Ren has mastered and perfected this one to the most. Keith had explained to Ren that Soru was a technique that every Captain or higher ranked Marine needed to have in order to be an efficient fighter without a devil fruit. Interestingly enough, Ren had trouble learning the Soru at first as he was never able to kick up to ten times with his feet. It took him quite a few tries but he finally learned the basics and from that, he expanded on Soru and has completely mastered it. Regulus Eradica Regulus Eradica is a passed down genetic trait that becomes available to a Mahorian during a time of physical and emotional stress. When a Mahorian reaches his physical and emotional limit, a genetic cell triggers within their bodies that manifests their killing intent and blood lust buried deep inside. After learning the fundamentals of Regulus Eradica from his father, Ren became capable of unlocking the transformation at will. The second mode of Regulus Eradica that has become Ren's more preferred style of combat that compliments his abilities much better than the other previous form. This form is called "Raiten" mode which means "Lightning". The name comes from the appearance and abilities that the form gives him, as he becomes as fast as lightning whenever he calls upon it. His hair becomes spikier, almost resembling his brother's indefinitely and his outfit along with his shoes lightens up and turns white instead of it's usual black. The main usage this form that Ren uses it for is whenever he needs a dramatic speed boost to his already super human agility. What makes the form so remarkable is the fact that his speed in this form is incomparable to some of the Vice Admirals of the Marines and that he was able to land a punch on his father's face when he was training, something he never could have dreamed of when he first started. This form is supposed to represent the "positive" emotions of his tribe, which gives him a more "lighter" and peaceful appearance. Relationships Family Scott D. Rio Despite all of Rio's actions in the past year that have amounted to the World Government treating him as a criminal, Ren doesn't hold any hatred or disappointment towards him. Most likely, this sterns from his young age so Ren thinks that Rio has just walked down the wrong path and just needs to be convinced to be a marine. Regardless, Ren is quite protective of his older brother and idolizes him to the point that he challenged a Marine Captain who spoke ill about him. Ariana, who had to apologize to that man, has told him several times not to idolize a criminal, but Ren never takes her words seriously and continues doing so. He thinks that Rio is cool, strong, and is the best older brother ever, which has made Ren address Rio as "Oni-chan". Ren desperately wants to meet Rio once again not just because he's only seen him once in his life, but also because he wants to see for himself how strong he is, as his father has constantly told him that he is way stronger than he used to be when he was his age, even without his devil fruit. Scott D. Keith Ren seems to treat his father with the utmost respect and has never once talked back to him. Keith is quite surprised to find that his son is so well mannered, compared to his first son who is the complete opposite of him. Even though Keith did not spend too much time with him, Ren truly thinks that his father is never wrong and believes that work is work and if you're busy, it must mean you're doing something very important. Before the time skip, Ren begged his father to train him to become strong just like Rio did, and so he spent the next two years with his father and sister, training on his off days in a secret Marine facility. Whether their relationship has gotten closer because of the time spent together isn't confirmed. Adriana Ren adopted sister who acted just a mother towards him, was the one who was always looking after him. Naturally, the two share a very close bond because of it and are usually seen in each other's company when their not by themselves. Adriana constantly tells Rio that he needs to stop idolizing his older brother and that regardless of their relation; criminals are criminals who need to be brought into justice. Despite her warning, Ren has never and will never consider her words as true and he believes that Rio was just lead down the wrong path and can still be saved. Yukinari Ren hasn't spent too much time with his mother, so he doesn't know alot about her, but he knows that his mother is a very kind and warm hearted woman. Whenever they do have an opportunity to meet, she constantly hugs and squeezes him, earning a small blush that escapes his cheeks as he thinks his mother smells heavenly, just like his sister. Ren actually acts more like mother when she was younger, in which he was quiet, well mannered, and was always studying every day in the week. This has earned him quite a few glares from his sister who believes he needs to stop trying so hard and relax and take life a little more easier. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Major Battles Quotes Trivia Site Navigation Category:Marine Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Marine Captain Category:Martial Artist Category:Haki User Category:Scott Family Category:Mahora Tribe Category:One World Category:Superhuman Senses